Somehow Right
by BrokenSouledPoetess
Summary: Getting hurt isn't the end of the world. Rediscovering himself, Naruto reaches out for his new life with open arms and a barricaded heart. Will Suigetsu find a way to scale the walls?


This was written as a gift fic for Cepheus whom left an incredible review on one of my own

This was written as a gift fic for Cepheus whom left an incredible review on one of my own. Thanks hun!

I am not going to warn you of yaoi because if you are reading this, you obviously had to click on the 'yaoi' link to get here.

This does have lemonade, however, and possible Sasuke bashing (though not really...at least to me) and seme!Naruto.

The day was overcast, cold and rainy. Naruto thought the weather suited his mood perfectly and was more than content to simply sit inside the warmth of his house and do nothing at all. As an author he was able to pretty much decide his own schedule as long as he met the deadlines his editor – a close friend from grade school named Nara Shikamaru – set for him. Usually he was extremely gung-ho about his writing and was always ahead of schedule with his manuscripts.

Today however…today he was taking for himself.

A year ago to the day he'd been ruthlessly dumped by the man who had once been the love of his life. He'd met Uchiha Sasuke in college as roommates and at first the two were constantly at one another's throats. Halfway through their first year, things started to smooth out between them and by the start of the second year Sasuke and Naruto had seemed attached at the hip.

During the summer between their junior and senior years in college, Sasuke had asked Naruto out and the blond had happily agreed. One date turned to two, two turned to three and by the time their senior year started, the two once-enemies were official and exclusive. The blond hadn't ever been happier then the time he'd spent as Sasuke's lover and he had been certain the Uchiha felt the same way.

College ended with the couple as graduates; Sasuke with a BS in Business Management – with the intention of working in his family's company – and Naruto with a BS in Liberal Arts, leaving him more than qualified for any job he wanted in the writing field. The blond had accepted a job proposition straight out of college to be a columnist in Time magazine and Sasuke stepped into the position of Junior VP at Uchiha Inc. Sasuke had asked Naruto to move in with him and there hadn't been an ounce of hesitation on the blond's part.

They'd lived together for just over two years before Naruto's world was torn down around him.

Shikamaru had gotten a job as an editor for Konoha Publishing House and mentioned it to the blond one day when they'd gotten together for dinner. Naruto had been happy for his friend and interested beyond belief in the world the dark-haired man worked in. The Nara had stated that he'd followed the blond's columns religiously because he had a way with words that forced people to pay attention and questioned Naruto on whether or not he'd ever consider becoming a novelist.

Being so fond of the written word Naruto had dreamed of being a famous author all throughout his college years and told his friend as much. At the end of their meal, Shikamaru had told him he was looking for new authors to be published by KPH and asked the blond to write him a test novel.

Ecstatic over the information – and the possible attainment of his ultimate goal – Naruto had rushed home to share the news with Sasuke. When he'd gotten to the house the two shared, Sasuke had been in a less then amiable mood so Naruto had set to making his lover happier, deciding his news could wait. The next day, Sasuke left town for two weeks on a business trip.

Naruto had used the time that he was separated from Sasuke to start on his first novel and had gotten so into it, he had a complete manuscript four days before the Uchiha was due home. When the day came that Sasuke was to return, Naruto had been to lunch with Shikamaru to hand over his manuscript before heading to the airport to pick up his lover. When the blond arrived, he waited for nearly two hours before calling Sasuke's cell phone. After getting voice mail – four times – he'd called the Uchiha's office and was told the man had been picked up by the company driver and had already left for home.

A little put out that he'd made the trip to the airport and then waited for so long when Sasuke had been picked up and brought to work, Naruto slowly made his way home. Upon his arrival, he found a moving truck in his driveway. After slipping through the front door, the blond wandered up to the second floor and headed to his lover's study.

He found Sasuke sitting at his desk, sipping red wine and looking through papers. When the Uchiha realized he wasn't alone anymore, he looked up from what he'd been doing and gave the blond a long, searching gaze before swallowing the last of his wine and settling the glass on his desk.

"You might've noticed the moving truck. It's for you."

Naruto blinked wildly, not understanding in the least what was going on. His confusion must have shown on his face because his lover sighed in long suffering before placing his elbows on his desk, lacing his fingers and cradling his chin in his hands.

"This no longer works for me. I have taken the liberty of having movers pack your things and load them up. The truck can remain here for no longer than four days, so you have until four days from now to find new residence."

That had been the end of their solid three year relationship. Just like that it was over. Naruto contacted Shikamaru and the man told him that his boss had loved the manuscript the blond had given him and wanted to have Naruto as a writer on contract. It was the tanned man's ultimate dream…

…and he couldn't find it in himself to be more than moderately happy, now that his long-time lover had kicked him out without an explanation beyond "It isn't working for me."

A year had passed since the day that Naruto had found himself broken inside. But the blond was strong, he was resilient, and he refused to let the Uchiha cripple him so. Throwing himself into his newfound career, Naruto wrote book after captivating, titillating book, climbing the bestseller charts until he was at the top of the list. Sasuke's leaving had made him insecure about himself and so he spent most of the free time he had at the gym in his home, getting rid of any extra fat and putting on pounds of muscle. He'd bought a house all his own, which he filled with things warm and heartfelt, forever keeping his ex's intrinsic coldness banished. He surrounded himself with friends, people he'd met through Shikamaru and his writing, though never taking another lover.

There were people who asked him out constantly once they got over the shock of such a brilliant writer being such a young, gorgeous man but there hadn't been any who hooked him, who forced him away from his self-inflicted life of celibacy and loneliness, despite his overwhelming popularity.

And then, there was a party; a gathering of all of those at the top of the social hierarchy from doctors and businessmen, to entrepreneurs and philanthropists. Musicians, models and artists, the crème de la crème. Uzumaki Naruto, of course, was one of the first to receive an invitation.

At first he'd been more than hesitant to go because he knew, as one of the higher-ups in the business world, Uchiha Sasuke was sure to be in attendance. While having coffee with Shikamaru one afternoon, the editor made mention of the upcoming get-together and hadn't missed they way the blond skirted around the topic expertly. After a few moments of quiet prodding, Naruto spilled his concerns to his dark-haired friend who was quick to waylay them. After all, Naruto had _earned_ his success, not had it handed over on a fan-shaped platter, and deserved to be recognized and to hell with Uchiha.

Somehow heartened by his friend's quasi-speech, Naruto had agreed and a week later, he found himself stepping out of a limousine at the front entrance to the most expensive hotel in town. Deciding that a classic tuxedo or stiff lined suit would look far too solemn for one such as him, the blond had modified the tux he'd been given only slightly, tossing the ridiculous bow-tie and tying a shimmering sapphire tie in its place.

There wasn't a soul who spotted him that thought the change bad, as the tie brought out the color in his sparkling blue eyes. The white button down shirt amplified his caramel colored skin and the well cut lines of the black jacket and slacks showcased his broad shoulders and long, strong legs. Uzumaki Naruto was truly a sight to behold and there wasn't even a hint of the heartbroken man that had once stood in his place a year previous.

Smiling happily, a modest blush just barely staining his tanned cheeks, the blond sauntered down the red carpet and through the doors of the hotel. Even being a widely celebrated author, Naruto was still slightly star-struck by the amount of people milling about, dressed to the nines. A waiter walked up to him and offered him a glass of champagne which he accepted with a smile and thanks before heading into the thick of the party.

After an hour of socializing with various people, Naruto found himself sitting at a chest-high table, sipping on his third glass of champagne and watching people dance, laugh and talk. Even though he was happy with what he'd made of himself and his life thus far, there was no mistaking the envy he felt towards the ones who had come to the function with someone else, or the emptiness that still stung with the absence of his own someone.

Just as he was contemplating the merit of another glass of golden, bubbly liquid against something a tad bit stronger, he felt someone's presence behind him and prayed fervently that it wasn't Sasuke. He'd seen the Uchiha waltzing about the place as if the party was thrown in his honor alone and had stayed well away from the man, wanting to avoid him forever if possible.

"I didn't expect you to enjoy – or be invited to – this sort of thing dobe."

No such luck. Why, oh why did the fates hate him so?

An entire year without having the bastard around had let his gut-wrenching pain over the whole ordeal fade away and in its place was nothing but cold, hard anger. He missed the void that had been filled by Sasuke…but not because it was Sasuke that had filled it. Now, he just felt enraged that the man that he'd devoted so much of himself to had thrown him out like yesterday's trash. Biting his lip viciously to restrain himself from turning and slamming his fist into that pretty pale face, Naruto finished off the rest of his champagne, stood from his seat and walked off without so much as glancing the raven's way.

Once he'd reached the bar, he settled himself onto a stool and asked for a Jack and coke. Someone settled in next to him and he bit off the comment on the tip of his tongue before turning, rage lighting up his eyes in blue flames. Anything he'd thought to say was wiped clean as he looked at the person sitting beside him. Instead of ebony hair, onyx eyes and smirk on pale lips he found an entirely different character.

"Uchiha can be a right bastard can't he?"

Naruto blinked wildly, knowing that the man next to him worked for his ex and wondering what on Earth possessed the man to speak to him in the first place. He had to have known that Naruto and Sasuke had been an item for quite some time, as Naruto made it a point to visit the raven at work when he had a chance, and he couldn't help but wonder if he somehow knew of everything that had happened, because there was no way Sasuke wouldn't have made the break-up Naruto's fault to save face.

"What makes you say that? You work for him; shouldn't you have a higher opinion of the man who signs your paycheck?"

The pale man shrugged lightly, aqua hair sliding over his shoulders like liquid, and gave the blond a wicked grin. "Just 'cause he signs my checks doesn't mean he isn't an asshole. I can't believe he'd tell a gorgeous creature like you to shove off and think he was doing better by bedding a bitch like Karin. That is one woman I would never want to inflict on any man."

Unexpectedly, Naruto found himself answering that unholy grin with one of his own, the tension that had settled in his shoulders at just hearing the Uchiha's voice melting away. The bartender brought his requested drink and he tilted it towards his companion in silent cheers before bringing it to his lips and taking a deep drink, relishing the way the liquor burned down his throat and settled warmly in his belly.

"I take it that somehow you know all the sordid details of our once-relationship?" Naruto asked, intrigued, wondering how anyone that worked for Sasuke could possibly know the truth. The blond had heard more than a few of the rumors the raven had started as the cause of their breakup.

The young man nodded, taking a gulp of his own drink before setting on the bar and turning to look at the blond, "I do. Actually, I was told by Juugo."

Naruto was completely taken by surprise at the answer, gaping like a fish for a moment before he caught his scrambled wits. "Juugo? How do you know my cousin?"

Waving a pale hand in dismissal, the pale man grinned again. "We used to go to college together actually and somehow became quite good friends. Pein is actually the one who told him and Juugo was really upset about it. When we were in school together, Juugo didn't have a lot of friends so I was always the one he confided in. Pein was pretty well pissed off and Juugo had to talk him out of coming to work and wringing the bastard's neck, among other things."

Smiling softly to himself, Naruto thanked kami he had such great extended family. Pein and Juugo were his cousins on his mom's side and although the blond didn't get a lot of chances to spend time with either man, he always called them every few weeks to see how they were doing. "What's your name by the way? I know I've seen you before but I was never told."

"Hozuki Suigetsu at your service. Actually, I think you might know a cousin of mine…Momochi Zabuza?"

Sapphire eyes widened in surprise, "Haku's boyfriend? Yeah I know him. Scary guy if you don't know him well but he's a sweetie when it comes to Haku."

Another hour passed, Naruto and Suigetsu chatting happily at the bar, sipping at their drinks and generally ignoring everyone around them. It had been a long time since Naruto had found himself so engaged in conversation with someone else and the lure he felt to the man was a welcome feeling. For awhile, he'd been half-afraid that Sasuke had scarred him to the point of not even finding another person attractive.

Once again, Naruto felt a looming presence behind him and he just knew the bastard was back. This time, before he had a chance to so much as blink, a sharp screeching voice cut through his pleasantly warmed body and mind, forcing him to turn so he could see the banshee at Uchiha's side that he was certain had to be the previously mentioned Karin.

"Suigetsu. I should've known you'd be chumming it up with the scourge of the party. Sniffing after Sasuke-kun's leftovers? Are you really_ that_ desperate?" Karin, Naruto decided, was every bit the banshee that her voice made her out to be and he couldn't help but wonder what she had that he didn't, besides female genitalia. Speaking of which, since when did Uchiha-teme go for an extra hole instead of another pole? And even if he _did_ decide he liked women, couldn't he have picked a better one from the fangirls that were always teeming around him like salmon in spawning season?

It was that exact moment in time when the blond realized he didn't have even a smidgeon of leftover feelings for Sasuke. Even when they had been together and Naruto was a little unsure of himself – and afterward when his self-esteem was at an all time low – he knew he was a better catch than this redheaded woman hanging off the teme as if he was a flotation device and she was lost at sea. He felt his mouth curve into a wide, wicked grin and decided it was long past time he stood up for himself.

"Desperate? Well, so long as you're talking about desperation, how about we take _Sasuke-kun_'s current choice of…_company_ into account ne? I mean, I've known the bastard for years and I think you are, by far, the least appealing - in every aspect – woman I've ever seen fawn over him. Ever consider consulting a voice pathologist? Because that screeching you call speaking is liable to shatter glass. I bet Uchiha even has to wear earplugs when he fucks you just to ensure his eardrums don't burst."

Turning away from a gaping Karin and a thunderstruck Sasuke, Naruto smiled at Suigetsu, "You wanna blow this shindig and find something a little more entertaining? I, personally, value my hearing and the company leaves a lot to be desired."

Returning the smile with a razor-sharp grin between snickers, Suigetsu nodded and finished his drink before slipping from the barstool. The two had only gotten a few paces away from the couple before Sasuke's voice was heard right behind them. "Suigetsu. If you leave here with him I'll make sure you no longer have a job with me or any option of one anywhere else."

Before the pale young man even had time to think of a retort, Naruto spun around and glared with the force of a thousand suns, his sapphire eyes sparking dangerously as he straightened up, looming over Sasuke by a good three inches. "What's the matter Uchiha? Can't take someone alluding to your questionable taste in women? Maybe you should've stayed with dick then, ne? Don't think I don't know about all the lovely little lies you've spun for your admirers about how bad a boyfriend I was. What were some of those? Ah yes. Let's see…I cheated on you, I was a horrible lay, I cried during sex, I mooched off of your family money. Shall we speak the truth now since we're being so candid? You cheated on me – yes I knew about it. How stupid are you to leave used condoms in your pocket when I did all the laundry? – you only ever worried about getting off and to hell with me, you actually cried the only time we ever decided to switch up and I'd gotten one finger half-in and I can guarantee that the wench hanging on your arm has bigger eyes for your wallet than your cock."

The blond had just turned again with every intention of waltzing straight back out the way he'd come in earlier that night when a pale hand clamped down on his shoulder with nearly bruising force. Glancing around the room, Naruto realized their little quarrel had caught the attention of nearly everyone in the room and three-quarters of the occupants were giving the Uchiha some rather dirty looks. Tossing a smile to Suigetsu, Naruto turned his head just enough to level the force of one blazing blue eye on the man at his back, "Can I help you with something Uchiha?"

"You have no right to talk to me in such a way usuratonkachi. I can keep you out of a job too."

That was the proverbial straw that broke the Uzumaki's back. Without so much as a hint of what he was planning, the blond twisted back around lightning quick and slammed his fist into that mocking face with bone-crushing force. "I can talk to you however I want. You think you're so high and mighty? Do you have any idea who my publisher is? Chikara Tsunade. Bet you didn't know she was my grandmother did you? Yeah that's right. Maybe you'd recognize my father's name? Namikaze Minato? Heh. You think you're the only one with powerful family? My parents – Kami rest their souls – might be dead but the rest of my family is alive and kicking. In fact, Uchiha Fugaku-sama, your _father_, was my dad's best friend in college and right up until the day he died. Wonder what he'd think if he knew all the shit you've put me through?"

The Uchiha had since pulled himself up from the floor and wiped away the blood from his nose and mouth with the handkerchief from his pocket. Ebony eyes flashed and he sneered, "Oh? What, you think you can just waltz up to someone like my father, tell him your woes and he'll take your side?"

Without a word, a tanned hand dug around in the pocket of his black pants for a moment before extracting a sleek white cell phone with flames dancing along its edges. Flipping it open, Naruto pushed a few buttons before holding the device to his ear. Sparkling azure eyes locked on the Uchiha as the other end of the line was picked up.

"Hey Fu! You're not going to believe this but you know that big soiree that I was invited to? Yeah that one…well, I ran into Sasuke here and would you believe it? He's threatening my job! As if my being a novelist has anything to do with your business. He even told an employee of his that he was going to fire him for leaving with me." The blond nodded a few times to whatever was said on the other side of the conversation, his eyes never leaving the horror-struck look on his ex's face.

Suddenly he grinned like the devil himself, "You sure you want me to do that? I mean, he's kind of made a scene here and I don't think there's a person at this thing that isn't hanging on to our every word. Yeah? Alright, hang on." Naruto paused to pull the phone away from his ear and pushed another button or two before holding the device out, facing Sasuke and leech that was once more clinging to him.

To the Uchiha's horror, the voice of his sire came through the little speaker, ringing as clear as day and cutting through the sudden silence of the room. While the tone of voice was low, there was no mistaking the ice that lined it. "Uchiha Sasuke! I will have you know that Naruto-san has become one of my dearest friends and filled the place left when his father passed. Minato asked me to keep an eye on him and I have done so through every year of his life. Your acting like a spoiled brat will do nothing but possibly cost you _your_ job. I shouldn't have to remind you that I can break you faster than you can blink. You dumped that boy without so much as an apology and you _will not_ make any other interference in his life, am I understood?"

Stunned into silence, it took a moment for Sasuke to find his voice and when he did, his response was a croaked 'Yes sir'. The blond turned the phone back to himself, turned it off speaker, made his goodbyes and flipped it closed before slipping it back into his pocket. Without another word to anyone, he spun around and made for the door, a grinning Suigetsu on his heels.

The two got into the blond's limo, sitting across from one another, and Naruto gave the driver instructions on where they were going before opening up a mini-fridge and pulling out two bottles of water. After handing one to Suigetsu, Naruto opened his own and downed half the bottle before settling back into his seat and sighing in satisfaction. Seeing this as his chance, Suigetsu reached forward and grabbed onto that shimmering tie, pulling Naruto towards him as he closed the distance between them and captured plump, pink lips with his own.

Wide azure eyes blinked owlishly a few times, looking at the pale face so close to his, unique amber eyes hidden by creamy eyelids, before his own eyes slid closed and he sighed against the mouth pressed to his own. He had no idea what came over him, since he hadn't so much as kissed another person even platonically since Sasuke, but Suigetsu made him feel at ease. Hell, the man had pretty much just quit from his job at the Uchiha Corporation after spending only a handful of hours in his presence. That had to count for something right?

The aqua-haired man wasn't entirely sure what had possessed him so but he had never felt so entranced by someone as he did Naruto. There was something about the author that simply called to him. He felt…warm and calm and secure around the blond which were feelings he wasn't used to. That should have scared him in reality but there was something that just felt so…_right_ about being around the blond. And truthfully - in his own defense - those full, luscious lips had been taunting him all night and if he hadn't gotten decked yet, then he was determined to make the kiss count.

On a sigh, Naruto parted his lips and felt a warm, slick tongue glide past his teeth to tangle with his own as pale hands slid into his hair. Suigetsu moved then, his body slipping to the floor of the limo like water to settle on his knees between Naruto's parted legs. Strong, tanned hands reached down to wrap around his waist and pull, lifting his body without any effort at all into the blond's lap, his own legs parting on either side of Naruto's.

He decided to just give up trying to think. His mind had been trying frantically to rationalize what he was doing but Suigetsu's mouth was insistent against his, warm and wet and delicious and he really couldn't find the want to stop. It felt like it had been eons since the last time he felt the skin of another against his own and just the moist collide of their mouths was enough to set his skin on fire. Naruto let his hands wander from the smaller mans waist down his hips and slowly around to grab his firm ass, pulling Suigetu's hips against his own as he arched against him.

Tearing away with a gasp, the paler man let his head fall back as lips and teeth and tongue attacked his neck, bringing a moan from deep in his throat as he bowed back, the throbbing erection trapped within the confines of his dressy slacks rubbing maddeningly against Naruto's. The minute he'd sat down next to the blond at the bar and Naruto had turned those blazing blue eyes on him, Suigetsu knew the man was passionate and the author's kisses made him feel as if his soul was slowly being sucked from his body. He'd never had anyone attack him with such fervor and it made his nerves tingle and his blood scream in his veins.

Naruto pulled away from the creamy skin of Suigetsu's neck to hit the intercom button on the door to his right and directed the driver to forego his original destination in favor of driving to the blond's house instead. A sharp gasp of pleasure left his lips as his lover pulled his tie and shirt away from his body enough to bite at his collar bone. Kneading the firm globes of flesh in his hands, Naruto pulled the other's tie apart with his teeth and proceeded to undo the first few buttons of Suigetsu's shirt so he could continue his exploration of creamy skin.

By the time the limo arrived at Naruto's house, both men's ties and jackets had been discarded, their shirts un-tucked from their pants and halfway unbuttoned. Not wanting to relinquish the hold he had on his lover, Naruto pulled the handle for the door and stepped out with Suigetsu still wrapped around him and attacking his neck with a zeal that made him weak in the knees.

Eventually, they made it through the front door and into the blond's bedroom, Naruto letting go of the aqua-haired man only long enough to tear away the remainder of their clothes before tossing the smaller body onto the middle of his king-size bed. For a moment Naruto simply stood near the foot of the bed, looking over the man that was about to aid in the ending of his year of celibacy. Truly, the man was gorgeous. Creamy, alabaster skin stretched over lithe muscles, shoulder length light blue hair and sparkling gold eyes that were currently hazy with lust.

Deciding he'd spent enough time ogling the man, Naruto crawled onto the bed and over that smooth, pale body. He took a moment to make his way up the lightly muscled torso, his tongue tracing the ridges of ribs and his lips wrapping around pale pink nipples, pulling a wonton moan from that slender throat that was already sporting several love bites. Their lips met once more just as Naruto lowered his body, a groan leaving his mouth and being drunk in by his lover's as their erections rubbed together.

Forcing his mouth away from the other's Naruto pulled back slightly to look down on the man beneath him. "Do you prefer top or bottom?"

A slow, seductive smile curled kiss-swollen lips and Suigetsu's voice was husky and thick with ardor, "I've only ever been top actually. I'm usually too aggressive to bottom but I think I want to right now."

Surprise shown in azure eyes even though the length that throbbed painfully between his thighs was telling him top or bottom didn't matter so long as he got the release he'd denied himself for far too long. "I've never topped. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Suigetsu let his hands uncurl from the sheets beneath him so he could wrap his arms around strong, tanned shoulders. With a light tug, he lifted his body up to nip at the blond's jaw before whispering in a tan ear, his lips brushing the sensitive appendage and making goosebumps ripple over caramel colored skin. "Of course it's a good idea. I've never bottomed, you've never topped. It can be like losing our virginity all over again. Besides, who would know what would feel good to a bottom better than another?"

_Well when he puts it like that, how can I argue? Besides, the man has a point and do I really want to give up the chance to top this gorgeous guy who somehow managed to crack me out of my shell?_

Hell No!

"Point taken." Those two words were all that left the blond's mouth before he pounced on the man beneath him, his tongue diving between willing lips and mapping out every inch of his lover's warm cavern. Once he was certain he'd thoroughly plundered the man's mouth, Naruto pulled away slightly to rummage through his nightstand and find the bottle of lube he had for the very few times he actually felt the urge to fly solo.

Quickly slicking his fingers, Naruto set the little bottle to the side and slowly moved down the pale body beneath him, kissing, sucking and licking the entire way. Finally, he reached Suigetsu's rock hard erection and wasted no time swallowing until it hit the back of his throat. When the lithe body arched up against him, Naruto let a finger slip inside the other, a moan bubbling up his throat and vibrating around the length in his mouth as tight, glorious heat gripped the digit snugly.

Suigetsu's eyes rolled back in his head when he felt that finger slip inside his body and graze over his prostate on the first pass. Kami but this was quite possibly the most brilliant idea he'd ever had. Naruto's mouth on his cock was the most exquisite sensation he'd ever felt and the blond was doing such a terrific job at preparing him that he only felt the pressure of added fingers between the brushes against his prostate and no pain whatsoever. A whimper left his throat – a sound he never would've thought he could make – when tanned fingers were pulled slowly from his body and the wet warmth around his hard length disappeared.

Naruto moved over him then, running strong hands up his thighs as he went and spreading them wide, before settling between his legs. He felt the head of the blond's cock nudge against his relaxed entrance and anticipation curled in his belly. Soft, full lips captured his mouth in a passionate kiss as tan hips pushed forward, slowly sinking inch by glorious inch into his body. When Naruto finally stopped Suigetsu was panting harshly at the overwhelming feeling of being so full, stretched so wide.

For a moment, Naruto simply gyrated his hips, letting the paler man feel all of him, and when Suigetsu arched from the bed with a sharp cry of pleasure, he smiled and pulled back before thrusting forward in a smooth motion and nailing his lover's sweet spot dead on. The lithe body beneath him went wild, shoulder length locks flying across his pillows and fingernails digging into his shoulders. Naruto was sure he'd have scratches that would put a cat's to shame all across his back but it only fueled his desire.

For his part, Suigetsu had never known being uke could feel so damned good but he was determined he'd get the pleasure of this experience over and over again…hopefully everyday that followed this one and in any place imaginable. Every meeting of hips had him moaning in bliss and when Naruto lifted his legs to settle over strong shoulders, Suigetsu thought he just might pass out from the pleasure. The blond reached so much deeper in that position and pressed ruthlessly against his prostate with every thrust.

Knowing he wouldn't last long – what with his celibacy for over year, his first time as seme and the incredible tightness his cock was encased in – Naruto let one lithe, pale leg slip from his shoulder and back to the bed before shifting the other higher up and wrapping his hand around his lover's weeping erection.

Firm, perfect strokes over his cock and forceful, strong thrusts against his prostate had Suigetsu seeing stars. A tanned thumb rubbed diligently around the head of his throbbing length and when it pressed ever so slightly into the slit, the aqua-haired man lost it, coming with a hoarse shout of his lover's name.

Warm, wet walls rippled around him as hot seed splashed over his hand and up his chest and Naruto lost the control he'd maintained. One, two, three more brutal thrusts and he was growling Suigetsu's name in an echo of his own as his entire body went taut, his muscles seizing as his seed left him in bursts so strong it nearly made his knees buckle. Finally, Naruto was able to catch his breath and slowly pulled out of his lover to flop down next to him. A soft smile curved his lips as Suigetsu curled into his side, throwing an arm across his stomach and a leg over his thigh.

"That…that was fucking incredible. I definitely want a repeat performance…after I've slept." Kami he'd never been so worn out from sex before and he hadn't even topped this time! He could already feel his eyelids drooping closed to the sound of the blond's amazingly steady breathing. A soft sigh ruffled his hair and he tilted his head back just enough to see Naruto's face and the questions churning in brilliant blue eyes.

"Does…that mean…what does that mean? I thought…well, I thought you'd just want me for tonight or whatever, which I do understand since we just met but…"

Right then and there, Suigetsu seriously considered murdering his ex-boss for putting such insecurities in someone like Naruto. From what he'd heard and read of the blond – and what he'd learned over the course of the evening – Naruto was popular, he was wealthy from all his bestsellers and he was obviously gorgeous. Had the Uchiha really scarred him so badly that he would automatically think all he was good for was a one-night stand?

"Naruto." The blond stopped cold mid-sentence at hearing his name come from those still kiss-swollen lips in such a fashion. "Even though we've only actually known one another for a handful of hours, this – whatever _this_ is – feels like it was supposed to happen. I'm not saying I love you or anything so ridiculous yet but I think we'd be good for each other. I do like you and I'd like to get to know you more."

Smiling gently, Naruto nodded and leaned back into his pillows, his hold on the paler man tightening marginally as he sighed. "I think I have to agree with that."

That was all that was said before eyes slipped closed and breathing evened out, the young lovers finding contentment in the warmth of other and letting the world – except for them – fall away.


End file.
